


Keeping Secrets

by schizonephilim



Series: Redemption for the Fallen [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, In-Universe Supernatural Fanfiction, Kyra is a nephilim, Language, Lucifer (Supernatural)-centric, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Talk, Season/Series 05, Secret Relationship, Sleeping with the enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizonephilim/pseuds/schizonephilim
Summary: Kyra and Lucifer meet up for the first time since Kyra’s Grace was awakened by her forefather.  How will Lucifer react?





	1. Chapter 1

     It was time.  Lucifer flew to the lake where Kyra had agreed to meet him, landing lightly a few feet from the water’s edge.  The full moon was just beginning to wane, reflecting its light off the water.  Looking around, he was slightly disappointed that she wasn’t already waiting for him, but he sensed she would arrive any moment.

     The seconds dragged on, though.  She had told him that she took pride in being punctual, that she  _hated_  being late for anything.  Was this just a ploy?  She had tricked him before.  Was it a trap?  Was he being tricked again?

     Seconds turned into minutes.  His mind wandered back to the conversation they had in her dreamscape, how the Host was hunting her now.  Were they chasing her now?  Was she running for her life, or possibly trying to fight them off?  Was she in danger while he stood here, waiting?

     A faint rustle of wings sounded behind him.  Before he could turn around, however, he relaxed at Kyra’s teasing voice.  “You look tense.”

     He smirked at her words as he turned to face her; the expression froze on his face as he finally  _saw_  her.   It was harder to see in the moonlight, but her hair now had streaks of deep red cutting through the brown, accentuating it, making it look darker than it really was.  The spark in her soul—what had since exploded into Grace—filled her now, swirling around seamlessly with her human soul.  On the fringes of his vision, he could see the shadowy outline of her wings.   _Dad_ …she was breathtaking.

     “You’re late.”  Ugh,  _why_  did that come out?

     She made a face, crinkling her nose in distaste.  “Sorry.  I would’ve been here sooner, but my forefather was following me.  I had to ditch him first.”

     A smirk crossed his face.  “I’m not a big fan of chaperones.”

     “Neither am I.”  She chuckled.  “Seriously, I told him that I just wanted a few hours without him breathing down my neck, and he tried to follow me anyway.”

     “It sounds like he’s very protective of you,” he said mildly, taking a step closer.

     “He is,” she agreed.  “He knows what’ll happen if Heaven finds me.  He hasn’t let me out of his sight since he awakened my Grace.”

     “I don’t suppose you’ll tell me which of my brothers he is?”

     She grinned as they closed the distance between them, her fingers slipping into his belt loops.  “Nope.”

     He raised an eyebrow at the contact.  When they had first met, she had been much more hesitant to touch him.  Was she trying to read him now?  “How are your abilities now?”

     A sly look crossed her face.  “I can turn them on and off at will now.  Don’t have to concentrate to keep everything blocked out.”

     “Is that so?”  At her nod, he reached up and gingerly brushed her hair back from her face, caressing her jawline.  “So if I do this…you see nothing?”

     Her eyes glittered with mischief as she leaned into his touch.  “I don’t see.  I only—” her lips moved closer to his— “feel.”

     Smiling, he leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back before their lips could touch.  “I see Nick isn’t holding up very well.”

     The observation made him frown, his hands falling to her waist.  “I know.  Honestly, I’m surprised I haven’t burned through him already.”

     “Well, I don’t like the taste of decomposition,” she said, pulling back just enough to see his face clearly.  One of her hands came up, hovering barely an inch from his face.  “Would you mind if I tried something?”

     The moment reminded him of the night they met, how he had offered her a gift; the temporary relief of her abilities.  Blue eyes met hazel in the moonlight.  “Feel free.”

     Slowly, she caressed his face, her touch as gentle as butterfly wings.  To his surprise, he felt  _warmth_  spread outward from the contact.  He felt the tissues of his vessel regenerating, healing the sores and the rot that had begun to spread.  Her eyes never left his, and he could see the tenderness in her eyes.  How long had it been since anyone had looked at him like that?  Had anyone  _ever_  looked at him like this?

     When she was finished, she smiled softly, her hand still caressing his face.  “There. Much better.”

     All he could do was smile as he pulled her close once more.  “You truly are a marvel.  Do you know that?”

     Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say.  She pulled out of his arms, her expression bitter.  “Yeah.  So much of a marvel that I’m number two on Heaven’s most wanted list.”

     Her reaction made him frown.  “You don’t take compliments very well, do you?”

     She rolled her eyes.  “I have an overdeveloped sense of reality.”

     “Or maybe an underdeveloped sense of how exceptionally rare it is to find someone like you,” he countered lightly, taking a step closer.  His hands found her waist again, but she still looked agitated; one of his hands came up to her chin, gently tilting her head up and forcing her to look at him.

     “You just don’t know when to quit, do you?”  Oh, this was better.  Her tone was still annoyed, but the expression on her face was alluring.

     “Never have…never will,” he breathed out, bringing his lips to hers in a smoldering kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyra and Lucifer talk about her life as a hunter, and also the source of their attraction for each other.

     “You know, I think that was better than last time,” Kyra smirked, still breathing heavily.  Her words made him chuckle.  The bed hadn’t been touched until now because, well, they just didn’t make it that far.  As it turned out, the wall had been a surprisingly sensual alternative.

     “I think you might be right,” he agreed, his arms around the nephilim.  The shadows of her wings still teased his vision, a reminder of what she had become.

     She noticed his gaze and smiled softly.  “I’m still getting used to them.  It’s been a lot to process, to be honest.”

     “I’m sure it is.”  Part of him wanted to reach for her wings, but he restrained himself.  This sexual relationship was still new to him, but touching her wings would be something else entirely.  It was a line he wasn’t willing to cross, especially since he didn’t feel compelled to reveal  _his_  wings in return.  “So, when your forefather asks where you’ve been, what are you gonna tell him?”

     She shrugged at the question.  “I’ll make something up.  I’m good at that.”

     “You sure he’ll believe you?”

     His question made her smirk.  “I can be pretty damn convincing when I wanna be.  I tricked  _you_ , remember?”

     “That’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” he said, turning over to face her.  “How  _are_  you such a talented liar?”

     “Because I lie professionally.  It’s part of the job.”

     The nonchalant tone she used made him frown in confusion.  “How can lying be a part of the job?”

     To his surprise, she chuckled.  “Do you really think we could investigate a case without posing as authority figures?  You have a lot to learn about hunting, Lucifer.”

     He tilted his head in confusion.  “Why would I wanna learn _anything_ about hunting?  And of course you can.  Telling the truth isn’t that hard.”

     “We couldn’t look at crime scenes, or interview witnesses, or examine bodies without lying about who we are.”

     “Why not?  Just break in.”

     Why was she  _laughing_  at him?  “You don’t get it.  Most people don’t believe in the supernatural.  At best, they would think we’re crazy if we told them the truth.  At worst, we’d be arrested as suspects.  So, it’s actually easier to lie about our identities to get the information we need.”

     He sighed in frustration.  “Then show them your powers.  They would believe you.”

     She rolled her eyes.  “Yeah, that wouldn’t be a good idea.  Humans usually fear what they don’t understand, and they don’t listen to reason when they’re afraid.  Besides, I did this for years before my Grace was awakened.  I have a pretty good sense of when to be honest and when to lie.  Sometimes we’ll actually come across someone that’s more open minded, and I tell the truth to those people.  They’re usually pretty willing to help, but those people are in the minority.  Most people just think we’re crazy, unless they see the truth with their own eyes.”

     Their fingers laced together, but he shook his head.  “See, that’s the problem with humans.  They fear what they don’t understand.  They label the things that they fear as monsters, and they  _hate_  monsters.  And that’s not fair.”

     “True,” she acknowledged, “but that doesn’t mean they deserve to die.”

     “I didn’t say they do.”

     A smirk graced her lips.  “I know, but I know how you feel about humans, too.  It’s not hard to guess what you’re thinking.”

     “I…”  Why was he feeling so defensive?  And how did she  _know_?!  “I’m not thinking that!”

     That smirk still hadn’t moved.  “Actually, you were thinking more along the lines of, ‘why bother saving them if they hate you, if they think you’re a monster?’  But that’s the whole point.  If we just left them to die—if we didn’t try—then we really  _would_  be the monsters they see us as.  And I don’t know about you, but I take a certain satisfaction from proving people wrong.”

     Okay, she was right.  He  _had_  been thinking that.  “Nothing you do will ever be enough to change their minds.”

     She sighed at his words.  “Hunting isn’t a popularity contest, Lucifer.  It’s not about making people  _like_  you.  It’s about saving people, hunting things.  It’s hard choices and sacrifice.  We’ll never have normal lives because we  _know_  what’s out there, but we give everything we have so that others don’t have to share our nightmares.”

     Her words made him thoughtful.  “It seems there’s a lot I don’t understand about hunting.”

     “That’s okay,” she said, her voice as soft as her smile.  “Maybe one day, you will.”

     A comfortable silence fell between them.  Lucifer stared at their entwined fingers, wondering how this had happened.   _He_  was a monster—the  _original_  monster—yet here he was, laying next to one of the deadliest hunters of all time.  Yet…she had never treated him as a monster, even though she knew who he was the entire time.  There was a kindness in her that outshone any angel in Heaven; for her to treat  _him_  with any sort of compassion or respect was…baffling.

     “Why?” he asked quietly.  At her confused look, he continued.  “You could have walked away at any time…but you chose to associate with me, even though you knew who I was.  Why?”

     She smiled at the question.  “I could ask you the same thing.”

     Her words made him return her smile.  “I’ll tell you if you answer the question first.”

     “Okay,” she said, resting her head on his chest and sighing contentedly.  “It wasn’t just one thing.  I don’t know…it was  _fun_.  It was a little scary, but I knew you were dealing honestly with me.  And…I’ve never met an angel like you before.  I was curious.  There’s just something—I don’t really know how to explain it.”

     All he could do was smile at her words.  So, it really had nothing to do with his subtle manipulation?  That was…well, it was actually a relief.  The feeling surprised him, unexpected as it was.

     “I was curious, too,” he admitted, his free hand coming up to idly run through her hair.  “I’d never seen a human with a soul like yours before.  And to find that you knew I was an angel—even though we’re on opposite sides of the Apocalypse—and you still treated me like…like a friend?  It was…”  He hesitated, trying to find the right word.  “Nice.”

     He could feel her smile softly at his words.  It was peaceful, just laying there together.  Heaven truly was blind to want to kill Kyra.  She was smart, and strong, and so inherently  _good_ ; whoever her forefather was, he could see exactly why he chose her.

     “You’ll have to go soon,” Lucifer said quietly.  “Your forefather’s probably worried about you.”

     “I know,” she replied quietly.  Was that disappointment in her tone?  She lifted her head to look at him, and the thought was wiped from his mind at her mischievous smirk.  “But before I go…how about round two?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening over, Kyra and Lucifer part ways, making each of them reflect on their unusual relationship before she returns to her forefather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We finally get to meet Kyra’s forefather at the end of this chapter. Who is he? Find out! And as always, enjoy!

     Kyra and Lucifer flew back to the lake, then turned to face each other.  The easy laughter from before had evaporated, leaving a vague disappointment in its wake at the end of their evening together.

     “Well…it’s time,” Kyra said quietly.  Without conscious thought, his arms slid around her waist, pulling her close as he captured her lips in a long, slow kiss.

     For that moment, he was able to forget about the Apocalypse, his upcoming fight with Michael, his search for his true vessel.  It was so easy to lose himself in that kiss—surely this was forbidden, but so  _real_ , so  _right_ , that it was worth it.

     All too soon, the kiss ended, and she slowly pulled out of his embrace before giving him a sly smile.

     “See you around, Lucifer,” she said, her tone back to its usual teasing manner.

     Before he could respond, she disappeared with a rustle of wings.  Now that he was alone, he could allow himself to reflect on his interactions with Kyra.

     How did she have this effect on him?  He was supposed to be evil, corrupt—but every time he was with her, it was like that person didn’t exist.  And when they parted ways…he couldn’t help but wish that she could stay.

     Oh, hell.  This was a problem.  They were still on opposite sides of a war.  He was expected to be ruthless, to kill anyone who stood in his way, but if that person was Kyra…he wasn’t sure whether he could do it.

_***Kyra*** _

     As soon as she left the lake, Kyra made a detour to a quiet, out-of-the-way bar, knowing that Heaven’s thugs likely wouldn’t be there.  She needed a few minutes to get her head on straight before going back to her forefather, but it wasn’t easy.

     Fuck…she knew from the moment they started this game that she was playing with fire, but she hadn’t expected  _this_.  She wasn’t just sleeping with the enemy, she was fuck buddies with  _Lucifer_.  She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret forever, and the boys wouldn’t let something like this go.  No, they would think she was a traitor and probably try to kill her, too.

     The easy thing—the  _smart_  thing—would be to break it off, pretend it had never happened.  But for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to do that.  She was starting to get attached, and that was dangerous.  Maybe she was deluding herself, but the way he kissed her…surely she wasn’t the only one that hated having to part ways, was she?  

     Damn it, she wasn’t getting anywhere with this.  Frustrated from thinking in circles, she shoved her dilemma out of her mind and put on her game face.  It was time to go back to her forefather, and she couldn’t afford to slip up.

     Sure enough, as soon as she arrived at their temporary hideout—an apartment in London whose occupant was currently on a business trip—her forefather was on his feet, staring at her expectantly.

     “You ditched me,” he said, his tone feigning hurt.  She sighed to herself; his attempt at guilt tripping her was expected, but that didn’t make it any less effective.

     “I told you, I just wanted some time by myself,” she reminded him, meeting his gaze.  “That meant without you, too.  I know you mean well, but I needed a little space, and following me wasn’t giving me space.”

     “You know it’s dangerous,” he said, his quirky smile softening the seriousness of his words.  “Me and Castiel are the only angels that aren’t after your head, you know.”

     “I was perfectly safe,” she assured him, smiling.  “No angels trying to kill me.”

     He studied her for a moment, gauging her honesty.  Finally, he let out a chuckle.  “Okay, kiddo.  So what did you do?”

     She shrugged.  “Went to a bar, played a few rounds of pool.  You know, low profile stuff.”

     Her response made him shake his head in mock disappointment.  “Still stuck in the hunter mentality?”

     A smirk crossed her face.  “Wings or not, I’m still a hunter.”

     Her forefather rolled his eyes at her answer.  “Whatever.  So, now that you’re back, what do you wanna do?”

     “Actually, I’m kind of tired,” she told him, stretching.  “I’ve already been up for two weeks, so it’s about time for a nap.”

     The yawn that escaped her made him chuckle.  “Okay, Kyra.  Sweet dreams.”

     He met her in the doorway, giving her a hug on her way to the bedroom.  She smiled at him as she pulled back, staring into a pair of hazel eyes identical to her own.

     “Good night, Gabriel.”

_**The End...for now** _


End file.
